civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
George P. Foster
For the U.S. Representative from Illinois, see George Peter Foster. |died= |placeofbirth= Walden, Vermont |placeofdeath= Burlington, Vermont |placeofburial= Lakeview cemetery Burlington, Vermont |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |nickname= Fighting Colonel |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1861-1865 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= 1st Vermont Brigade 4th Vermont Infantry |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Lee's Mills *Battle of Williamsburg *Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Gettysburg *Battle of the Wilderness *Battle of Opequon *Battle of Fisher's Hill *Battle of Cedar Creek *Richmond-Petersburg Campaign *Appomattox Campaign |laterwork= US Marshal }} George Perkins Foster (October 3, 1835 – March 19, 1879) was a school teacher, general in the Union Army during the American Civil War, and then a United States Marshal. Early life and career Foster was born in Walden, Vermont, the son of Ephraim and Emily (Perkins) Foster. Of his early life little is known except that he was a teacher in his hometown school district.Child, Hamilton, Gazetteer of Caledonia and Essex Counties, VT.; 1764-1887, May 1887, pp. 355-368, http://www.rootsweb.com/~vermont/CaledoniaWalden.html; G. G. Benedict, Vermont in the Civil War. A History of the part taken by the Vermont Soldiers And Sailors in the War For The Union, 1861-5. Burlington, VT.: The Free Press Association, 1888, i:168. Civil War He was commissioned captain of Company G, 4th Vermont Infantry, on September 21, 1861, promoted major on July 18, 1862, lieutenant colonel November 5, 1862 and colonel on February 3, 1864, replacing Charles B. Stoughton, who had resigned. According to Vermont's military historian, George Benedict, Foster was "of stalwart proportions, and handsome face and figure, he was one of the finest looking officers in the brigade. He was a favorite with his men, distinguished himself as emphatically a fighting colonel."Benedict, i:168 He was present in every action of the Vermont Brigade until he was severely wounded in the thigh on the first day of the Battle of the Wilderness, on May 5, 1864. While home recuperating from his wounds, he married Sarah Salome Hubbell (1840–1891), of Burlington, on July 5, 1864, in Wolcott, Vermont. At the Battle at Lee's Mills, April 16, 1862, he led a company of skirmishers early in the engagement. On December 13, 1862, at the Battle of Fredericksburg, Lieutenant Colonel Foster led the 4th Vermont Infantry on the skirmish line in front of Howe's division of the VI Corps. At the battle of Winchester, Colonel Foster had command of the Vermont Brigade. He was nominated to receive the brevet rank of brigadier general by President Abraham Lincoln on January 1, 1865, "for gallant and meritorious service before Richmond and in the Shenandoah Valley, Virginia," to date from August 1, 1864. The Senate approved.Senate Executive Journal, Monday, February 6, 1865, online; Internet. He mustered out of Federal service with his regiment on July 13, 1865. Postwar career President Ulysses S. Grant nominated Foster to be U.S. Marshal for the district of Vermont, on January 10, 1870. He was appointed January 24, and served in that position until his death.Senate Executive Journal, Monday, January 10, 1870, online; History of Marshals for the District of Vermont, http://www.usmarshals.gov/district/vt/general/history.htm His tenure was highlighted "by his bold arrest of the Fenian commander, General O'Neill, in the midst of his army, during the Fenian invasion of Canada, in 1870."Benedict, i:168fn He died in Burlington, Vermont, and is buried in Lakeview cemetery there. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Benedict, G. G., Vermont in the Civil War. A History of the part taken by the Vermont Soldiers And Sailors in the War For The Union, 1861-5. Burlington, VT.: The Free Press Association, 1888, i:162, 163, 164, 165, 167, 168, 174, 176, 216, 414, 425, 485, 526, 545, 566, 572, 612. * History of Marshals for the District of Vermont, United States Marshals Service, http://www.usmarshals.gov/district/vt/general/history.htm * Peck, Theodore S., compiler, Revised Roster of Vermont Volunteers and lists of Vermonters Who Served in the Army and Navy of the United States During the War of the Rebellion, 1861-66. Montpelier, VT.: Press of the Watchman Publishing Co., 1892, p. 751 Further reading * Coffin, Howard, ''Full Duty: Vermonters in the Civil War. Woodstock, VT.: Countryman Press, 1995. * -----. The Battered Stars: One State's Civil War Ordeal during Grant's Overland Campaign. Woodstock, VT.: Countryman Press, 2002. * U.S. War Department, The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, 70 volumes in 4 series. Washington, D.C.: United States Government Printing Office, 1880-1901. Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-12 *The Fenians and the American Civil War Category:1835 births Category:1879 deaths Category:American schoolteachers Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Marshals Category:People of the Fenian Raids Category:Vermont Brigade Category:People from Caledonia County, Vermont